Ms. Deeds
Ms Deeds is a recurring villain in the Canadian animated show Delilah & Julius. She appears in 2 episodes as a main villain. In the first episode of the show "The Underground" she kidnaps a train full of foreign athletes in order to start her very own underground civilization. Afterwards her and Delilah get in a feisty battle with 2 wrecking ball cranes. Delilah uses the wrecking ball to destroy the roof which then causes her lair to be flooded. At the end of the episode she is seen floating around in a little boat crying because of her defeat. Her second appearance was in the eight episode of the first season "The Ratings War". She starts her very own television station called PENN news which suspiciously gets the world news before anyone else. This is because it is Ms. Deeds that is creating the news herself. After Ms Deeds catches Emmett and Ursula snooping around she places them in a small glass cell which she triggers to run out of air in 30 minutes. After she catches Delilah and Julius she places them in a room and tells them her plan on world domination. Delilah and Julius eventually escape the room and manage to hide from Ms Deeds by hiding under a desk in a room which she discusses her plans with her workers. After Ms Deeds and her workers leave the room Delilah and Julius go to save Emmett and Ursula who are running out of air quickly. They manage to break the glass chamber using sound speakers. After Ms Deeds finally gets the news show underway Emmett and Ursula manage to drop a huge bag of something on the anchor causing the show to go off air. Ms Deeds sends her sumo ogre giant to deal with them and he does by knocking them both unconscious. After the anchor spots Delilah and Julius he tells Ms Deeds and she immediately sends her henchmen to get rid of them. Delilah manages to electrocute the sumo giant and Julius defeats all of the henchmen. After all of her henchmen are defeated Ms Deeds tries to make a run for it. Julius quickly points a reflecting light at her and tells her its never too late to tell the world the truth behind her plan. Not knowing she is on air Ms Deeds brags about her plan to the whole world. Julius turns off the light and Ms Deeds falls to the floor. Emmett and Ursula quickly go over to the defeated Ms Deeds and tell her than she was on air and that she is under arrest. Ms Deeds screams in defeat and is eventually placed under arrest. Appearance Ms Deeds has long straight purple hair and wears a long red dress with brown high heels. She usually wears pearls around her neck and gold earrings with green eye shadow. She has a sexy slender figure which she tries to use to get Julius to come to her side. Personality Ms Deeds is a selfish,manipulating,narcissist. When it comes to fighting she is a giant coward and leaves it to her sumo giant and other henchmen who are usually defeated by the spies. She takes losing very seriously and is usually seen crying at the end of her defeats. Category:Female